Ichika Uzumaki
Ichika Uchiha (内羽一香 , Uchiha Ichika, née Uzumaki (うずまき)) is a Jōnin-level kunoichi from Iwagakure and a former member of the Explosion Corps. Background Her mother was one of the surviving members of the Uzumaki Clan that fled from Uzushiogakure. Her mother's family ended up in a village outside of Iwagakure, which is where her mother met her father. Due to the risks associated with being an Uzumaki, Ichika keeps her heritage a secret and typically uses her father's family name of Fuma. Ichika excelled at a young age in her ninja studies quickly rising in rank. This led to her eventual recruitment into Iwagakure's Explosion Corps. Due to her service in the Explosion Corps, as well as her other skills, she was handpicked to undertake more covert missions including: spying, assassinations, etc. However, by the time of part 2, she is currently on a break due to health concerns. Due to her early career, she never got to spend much time with her parents growing up or have a childhood so she doesn’t know her parents that well or have many friends her age. Personality She's a very calm person that can be quite serious at times, especially when it comes to her training and studies. She suffers from PTSD after a mission resulted in her capture and torture. This ultimately results in her shutting herself off from everyone and becoming rather emotionless as she searches for a new purpose in life. As a mother, she can be strict but very loving towards her children. She pushes them to do their best but knows when she needs to be more loving. Appearance Ichika is a tanned-skin kunoichi with long fuschia colored hair that she wears up in a high ponytail with right arched bangs. She has greenish-blue eyes and is considered to be attractive. In Part 2, she wears traditional Iwa-nin attire consisting of a red uniform dress with a missing left sleeve and a pair of brown sandals. Underneath her dress, she wears a pair of fishnet shorts with matching red trim. She only wears the standard flak jacket during battle. As an adult, she wears her hair down. She is also still wearing a dress similar to the one that she wore in part 2, but this one features the Uchiha crest on the back. Abilities Ichika is renowned for her Kenjutsu and Explosion Release abilities. She also uses her explosion release mixed with her taijutsu by channeling it through her fists. Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Life Force and Chakra Abilities As an Uzumaki, Ichika was blessed with a strong life-force, granting her tremendous chakra reserves and vitality. This also gave her tremendous stamina, healing powers, and longevity. However, since she is only half Uzumaki, these abilities are not as potent as compared to Kushina or Karin Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Ichika is capable of using Earth Release, Lightning Release and Explosion Release. She is very well-versed in earth release and is able to use it to create rock shuriken of various sizes, hide in rocks, create protective barriers, etc. She is not particularly skilled at lightning release and can only truly use it in conjunction with earth release to create explosions. She's able to use both her earth and explosion releases through other materials including swords. Kenjutsu and Physical Prowess Ichika started training with swords at an early age as part of her rigorous training program. Her knowledge and mastery of Kenjutsu also makes it easier for her to fight with various different types of swords She was gifted with natural strength which allows for her to pack powerful blows to opponents. She can channel her explosion release through her sword to knock opponents back and she can also use her earth release to harden her blade more. Intelligence Ichika is shown to be a quick thinker, often developing strategies in the midst of battle to defeat her opponents. Kekkei Genkai Ichika possesses the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai, which she inherited from her father. Stats Part II Itachi Pursuit Mission Despite the fact that she's supposed to be on a break from all shinobi duties, Ichika decides to follow a lead concerning the whereabouts of the missing-nin, Deidara. This is how she chances about the fight between him and Sasuke, which she watches from afar and is surprised about the outcome of the battle seeing as how she once worked with Deidara and knows of his abilities. She's shown to be sad that she's not the one to have been able to take him down in honor of Iwagakure. She stops viewing the match shortly before Deidara's suicide as she's able to predict what might happen, thus saving her life from his final explosion. Later, she finds an injured Sasuke and nurses him back to health. This takes a few days because she's not really skilled in medical ninjutsu. Once he's recovered, she challenges him to a duel, claiming that she'll take it easy on him since he just recovered and that she'll offer her services as an information broker to him. Sasuke accepts this offer and the two duel. Ichika is able to hold her own for a little bit but even though she does have use of explosion release and lightning release, she still predominantly uses earth style attacks, which leads to Sasuke being able to defeat her faster than others due to his better use of the lightning release. Due to the prior agreement and his incessant need to find Itachi, she is recruited to join Taka. Being a woman of her word she joins, but plans to also keep tabs on him in case he decides to launch an attack on Iwagakure. When Sasuke regroups with Hebi, she is shown meeting the other members. She becomes fast friends with Suigetsu due to their mutual bonding over swords including the legendary swordsmen. Karin can sense that she’s an Uzumaki but doesn’t mention this to anyone because she’s afraid of Ichika. Revenge of a Lover Filler Arc Ich fights meg .png|right|Ichika surprises Megumi megumi death.png|Ichika's sword pierces Megumi's heart While traveling Ichika and Sasuke are approached by Megumi Kano, who has sworn vengeance against Sasuke since he murdered her lover. She immediately attempts to attack Sasuke but is blocked by Ichika and the two battle each other which results in the demise of Megumi. Fated Battle Between Brothers She is shown waiting outside as instructed by Sasuke while he fights Itachi. She cheerfully watches as Suigetsu goes head to head with Kisame, though she doesn't really expect him to win based off of her knowledge of the Seven Swordsmen. She also takes this time to gain further insight into Suigetsu's abilities. Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit During the initial fight against the samurai and Kumogakure ninjas, Ichika is with Karin observing the battle from afar. She leaves with Sasuke and Karin when they go to track down Danzo. As Sasuke is teleported away by Tobi, Ichika sends a coded message to Ōnoki to tell him that she isn't a traitor and is instead spying on Taka for Iwagakure. Though frustrated by this, he accepts this and plays along by still treating her as a traitor. She is later whisked away along with Karin by Tobi to help Sasuke track down Danzo. Later after Sasuke defeats Danzo, Ichika is seen next to her, staring curiously at Sasuke as he approaches. He orders her to move as he prepares his chidori for Karin but they are interrupted by the arrival of Sakura. After Sasuke orders her to kill Karin, Ichika begins to back away from Karin, because she doesn't believe Sakura's true intentions. When Sakura tries to kill Sasuke again, Ichika intervenes and the two begin to fight until Naruto saves her from a potentially killing blow from Ichika. She takes this opportunity to escape so that she can avoid being captured by the leaf shinobi and being taken to Konoha. She heads back to Iwagakure so that she can tell Ōnoki about everything that she's learned during her time with Taka. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown After informing Ōnoki of everything that she discovered, she is allowed back but is told that she will be placed under watch and that if she shows even the slightest attempt to rejoin Sasuke without properly informing someone then she will be killed. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Ichika is assigned to the First Division. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Like so many others, Ichika becomes trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. In her dream, she imagines a life growing up in an undestroyed Uzshiogakure and being surrounded by other Uzumaki clan members, finally being able to take pride in her heritage. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes New Era In the future, Ichika and Sasuke are married and reside at the Uchiha Compound in Konoha. They have three children together: Tatsuya Uchiha, Saki Uchiha, and Keiji Uchiha. She was initially terrified at the idea of having children because she's afraid of failing them in some way, but once Tatsuya is born, she warms up to it. She becomes friends with Ayumi Saito once she starts living in Konohagakure. She later ends up introducing her to Suigetsu, and is partly responsible for the two becoming a couple. She also befriends Temari and Tenten. Although, not everyone in the village regards her as warmly, as many view her as suspicious for being married to a former traitor and for being from Iwagakure. Chūnin Exams She can be seen cheering Tatsuya on in the final round. Search for Toshirou Due to her prior working relationship with Shinji Yaga, Naruto tasks her with leading the team to hunt Shinji and Tamiko Kawano down and kill them to prevent further crimes. She is accompanied by Sasuke and Ayumi. Though she's been tasked with killing her former sensei, she's not too bothered by this. Trivia * The name Ichika (一愛) means one love. * She shares a birthday with Yahiko and Konan. * According to the databook(s): ** Ichika's hobbies are training and sharpening her sword. ** Ichika wants a rematch against Sasuke and to fight Suigetsu for the first time. ** Ichika's favourite food is anything sour. *Ichika is taller than average for a woman and is extremely close in height to Sasuke. *She can summon Sasuke’s hawk, Garuda. *Her role in Taka usually involves gathering intel and acting somewhat as a guard. Though, she only really only intervenes in Sasuke's fights when she dubs it necessary, such as Sakura attempting to kill him, etc. Otherwise, she mostly observes. * During their time together, Ichika and Sasuke form a mutual respect for each other that develops into something more. Though, this is played out for a very slow burn of a romance. *Though her last name may suggest it, Ichika is not directly related to Naruto or Karin, just very distant cousins. Even after it becomes known that she's an Uzumaki, she still doesn't go out of her way to befriend either way. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT